


You're My First Love

by yorkshiretwas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Breakup AU, M/M, This is just an excerpt of something I'm working on, an imagine I guess?, but not to eachother, idk if I should do the whole thing, imagine, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkshiretwas/pseuds/yorkshiretwas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis always tried to get it right together growing up but Louis ends up with someone else and Harry tries to stop him from getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short excerpt from a larger fanfic project I'll be working on very soon.

Harry stood in front of Louis, a mere 10 feet away, tears stinging his red, puffy eyes. He looked like he'd been hit by a bus and a lump was forming in his throat.

"Please Louis," he begged in a desperate tone. More tears threatened to rolled down his cheeks as he clenched his fists at his sides. His breath was shaky and the words were coming out broken and fragmented. "Don't marry him."

Louis didn't know what or how to say to apologize without directly doing so. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry looked down as he sucked in a sharp breath before looking back up with the light in his eyes that Louis had always admired, gone. 

When Harry was 16 and Louis was 18 and they met in Louis' last year of 6th form, that light was a mischievous, boyish glint. The kind that made Louis look at him with curiosity. When Harry was 18 and Louis was 20, the light was a hopeful young spirited glisten that could be seen from miles away. That was the year that they promised each other they'd find a way to make Harry in Chesire and Louis transferring to a university in London work. When Harry was 20 and Louis was 22, Harry's light was the beam of a bright star on a dark night in the country side, full of promises they thought they'd be able to keep. That was the year they promised each other it would be forever and made their unofficial vows.

Now Harry was 22 and Louis was 24 and the light had burnt out. Harry's heart was shattering piece by piece the longer his surroundings seeped in.

Harry smiled dryly, tears brimming his bloodshot eyes. "Remember two years ago when we promised we were going to walk down the aisle one day," he looked down and shook his head as he shuffled his feet on the cool pavement, "I just didn't think it was going to be with someone else." 

Louis heart dropped and he brought his own head up to meet Harry's eyes.

"I—" Louis looked for something to say but he didn't know if there was anything left in him to do so.

"I—"

"You know, it was always you," Harry said, voice cracking. "I knew from day one. It was going to be you. I knew that you were going to be my special person. You know how everyone has a special person? The one that sticks with them forever in their heart? I knew you were going to be mine. It's too bad I wasn't meant to be yours."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song and I can't remember what song it was lmao but I promise it's cute. 
> 
> Also! I put that Louis was in 6th form because I think 6th form in the UK is the years of which would be considered the last 2 years of high school in America? If I'm wrong please don't hesitate to correct me! :)


End file.
